


Truth or Dare

by sup_ma_boi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Drinking Games, Marco is dead, Multi, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Truth or Dare, Twerking, Underage Drinking, basically a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi
Summary: The 104th Training Corps, Levi, Hanji, and Erwin all get drunk and play a game. Silliness ensues, with a small surprise at the end ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Truth or Dare

Everyone was sitting in the mess hall in a large circle. Squad Leader Hanji had suggested that everyone play a huge game of Truth or Dare, which everyone was down for, and somehow, they even got Levi to play with them. 

"I swear to god if this gets too personal, I'll kill you all," he growled, earning understanding nods from the cadets.

"Ok, so I'll go first," Hanji said to everyone, rubbing her hands together and looking around for her first target. "Armin!" She screamed, making the poor blonde jump. "Truth or Dare?" 

He tapped his chin in thought before answering. 

"Truth."

"Is it true that you have a huge crush on Jean?" Hanji asked, making the boy go redder than tomato. Everyone turned their attention to Armin, waiting intently for his answer. 

"I-uh... next question?" He asked meekly. 

"Nope! You gotta answer!" Hanji cackled, determined to get them together. She'd seen Armin staring at Jean lovingly ever since Marco died, and vice versa, so she figured that Armin would be good to get Jean's mind off of his dead friend. 

"I might..." He trailed off, hesitating. 

"So you do!" Hanji yelled, finally digging the truth out of him. He hung his head in humiliation as Jean came and sat down next to the unsuspecting blonde. He set an arm around Armin and leaned into his ear. 

"It's ok. I like you too," was all he said as Armin perked up. He sheepishly smiled before searching for someone to ask.

"Mikasa! Truth or Dare?" He yelled across the room to his ravenette friend. 

"Dare!" She yelled back, seeing what kind of lame dare he would give her.

"I dare you to give Annie a lap dance," he said devilishly, making all of the color flush from her face. 

"You mean... Annie Leonhart?" She asked in a whisper. 

"What other Annie is there?" The female in question asked, leaning back and putting her hands behind her head. "You might as well get to lap dancing, because we don't have all night," she added. Mikasa rolled her eyes before walking sluggishly to the blonde girl. Hanji turned on the large stereo in the room, playing an upbeat song that Mikasa could dance to. 

She bent over and put her hands on her knees before grinding her butt on Annie's crotch, moving it up and down to the beat of the song. 

"Yassss bitch fuck it uppppp!" Eren yelled to his sister from across the room. 

She bent over and twerked like Miley Cyrus, shaking her ass in front of Annie's face. She put her hands into the air and shook her ass with no hands, jiggling it for Annie's enjoyment. She then bent over, touched the floor and stood back up, making her way back to where she was sitting. Everyone began to clap for Mikasa, even Levi. 

"Tch. Thot ass brat," Levi said, still clapping. Eren shot him a dirty look as Mikasa sat back down and searched for her target.

"Jean! Truth or dare?" She asked, making him cut his eyes at her. 

"Dare...?" He answer-asked, scared of what was to come. 

"I dare you to kiss Armin on the lips, with tongue," she said, making the blonde boy blush yet again. 

"You guys are gonna get me raped," Armin said as Jean leaned over, placing his lips on the smaller boy's. The kiss started off loving, but soon, they were full on making out. Jean licked Armin's bottom lip, asking his permission to enter his mouth. Armin opened his mouth slightly with a moan, wrestling their tongues together. He placed his hands in Jean's hair, running his fingers through it.

"Ok! That's good! We get it!" Levi called over to them. The two broke apart slowly, staring into each other's eyes before Jean sat back down completely. 

"That was a very satisfying kiss," Jean stated, making Armin turn away from him in shame. 

"Jaeger!" Jean yelled out of the blue, slightly scaring Eren. 

"What, horse face?" Eren retorted, making Jean scrunch his face up. 

"Truth or Dare?" He asked, making Eren smirk. 

"You already know my answer, horsey." 

"I dare you to sit in Corporal Levi's lap for the rest of the game, but every time someone says words like 'ass' or 'butt,' you have to grind down on his dick," Jean said with a smirk, causing all of the color to rush from Eren's face. Everyone looked to Eren, then looked to Levi, who was sitting with a blank expression on his face. Everyone then looked back to Eren for his response. 

"I-I guess I will," He slightly stuttered. 

"Well, get on over there, tiger!" Hanji yelled to him.

Eren slowly got up, watching all of the eyes in the room go to his ass. Now, he wasn't one to brag, but he was pretty blessed in his rear area.

Levi, on the other hand, was blessed in other places, and Eren found that out as soon as he sat down.

"Lord Jesus! Why is it so long?" Eren asked Levi, who only replied with a shrug. Eren took a breath before sitting back down, trying to get accustomed to the anaconda that was beneath him. 

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot: while you're grinding on him, the first one to moan has to whisper, in their most sexual voice, something erotic to the other," Jean added to the Dare. Eren blushed at the thought of Levi huskily whispering sweet nothings into his ear while grinding up against his ass, fucking him sen—

"Oi! Eren! Calm the fuck down!" Levi growled, snapping him out of his fantasies of the Corporal. 

"Sorry, sir!" Eren said shamefully, hanging his head and fiddling with his hands.

"It's my turn, isn't it?" Eren asked everyone, and they all nodded. 

"That's good. Well, Reiner, Truth or Dare?" He asked the blonde. 

"Truth," he replied. 

"Is it true that yesterday you were masturbating in the showers while calling Bert's name?" He asked. 

"Yes, you nosy _ass_ child," Reiner replied, earning a glare from Eren. 

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He yelled across the room. Everyone let out their laughter, some moving over to high five the large blonde. 

"You'd better get to grinding, Eren!" Hanji yelled. 

"For how long?!" He asked, praying that it wouldn't be for too long. 

"Five seconds, and you have to kiss him at least once," Jean replied.

Eren took a deep breath before turning around and straddling Levi, looking him deeply into his steely grey eyes. He then grabbed Levi's shoulders and began to move his lower body against the older man's crotch, causing as little friction as possible. 

"You have to grind like how you did on Reiner that one time when you were drunk!" Connie called from across the room. Eren turned and flipped him off before turning back to Levi and grinding harder, completely pressing his ass down to the man's dick. He leaned forward to press his lips against Levi's gently only to be pulled into a kiss that was way more passionate than he'd intended. Levi then grabbed the boy's hips, pressing him down even rougher. 

" _Aahh~_ " Eren moaned out, making Levi stop the grinding and kissing. 

"You moaned first, brat," he said with a smirk. Everyone then laughed at Eren's embarrassment.

Eren then decided on what he'd do next. He grabbed Levi's head and turned it to the side, exposing his pale neck. Eren then leaned up to his neck, barely touching it with his lips. 

"Moaning isn't the only thing I can do with my mouth," he purred, lightly lapping at Levi's neck. When he came back up and looked around, everybody was staring at him in awe. 

"Yoooo! Eren is a freak!" Jean called out, laughing heartily. Levi only rolled his eyes as a light blush tainted his cheeks and a tent formed in his pants.

Eren giggled a bit. He had managed to make Levi blush!

Next, it was Reiner's turn to ask someone Truth or Dare. He looked over to Erwin, who looked back, shaking his head fervently.

"No," he mouthed.

"Commander Erwin! Truth or Dare?" Reiner asked anyways. Erwin sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Truth, Reiner," the older man replied, ready to do whatever retarded shit Reiner would come up with.

"Is it true that you've had wet dreams about having sex with Eren?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

_Flashback_

"Commander!" Reiner said, walking up towards Erwin's room to wake him up. He heard low groans and moans coming from the room, so he, of course, checked it out.

When he peered into the room, he saw Erwin jerking off, eyebrows closely knotted together.

"Ngh.... fuck... E-Eren~" he whispered, coming close to his climax. Reiner laughed quietly, turning and leaving the room to wait until his Commander finished.

Erwin blushed a bit, rolling his eyes. "What male doesn't have dreams about fucking Eren?"

Nobody responded.

"Exactly. You're all some guilty _ass_ children," he said teasingly, making Eren blush.

"Why do you all hate me?" The brunet asked bitterly, turning back around to straddle Levi. Again, he was pulled into a deep kiss, grinding down on the older male's cock. This time, Levi moaned first, making Eren almost shit bricks. Corporal rolled his eyes, pulling Eren close.

 _"I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to move for weeks,"_ he said at a volume where only Eren could hear. Levi nibbled at Eren's neck, moving a hand down to squeeze one of the younger's plump cheeks. Eren blushed a dark red, turning back around.

The room went silent as they waited on what Eren had to say.

"When can I get off his lap?"

Soon, the scouts decided that they would enhance the game, each person taking four shots. Even Levi participated, although he seemed kind of bitter about it. But he seems bitter about everything, so it was fine.

Eren was finally allowed off of Levi's lap, making him sigh in relief.

"Commander Erwin," Jean said. "It's your turn."

Erwin wiggles his eyebrows, immediately turning to Levi. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you enjoyed Eren sitting on your lap?"

Levi blushed faintly, turning away.

"Yeah..." he mumbled inaudibly, causing Erwin to snicker.

"What did you say, Levi? I don't think I hea—"

"Yeah, I enjoyed it!" Levi said a bit louder his time. Everybody laughed as the short raven blushed darker, covering his face with his hands.

"Jean! Truth or Dare?" Levi asked with a smirk.

Jean thought for a bit before replying with dare. Levi called him over and whispered the dare in his ear. Jean blushed profusely, taking a deep breath and walking over to Armin.

Suddenly, he took the blonde's hand and shoved it down his own pants. Jean leaned up close to Armin's ear.

"I wouldn't mind if you put your _Armin_ my _Jeans._ "

All the other scouts laughed as Jean removed Armin's hand from his pants, still blushing.

Armin covered his face from embarrassment, whining. "Guyyysss!!"

The laughter soon died down as Jean looked for his next victim.

"Anyways. Eren, truth or dare?"

Eren smiled. "Truth."

"Is it true that you've sucked Reiner's dick before?"

Eren blushed. "Umm... no?"

"That is a _damn_ lie!" Annie said from across the room. "You sucked his dick like four days ago!"

"It was for a dare!" Eren yelled back. Everybody laughed as Jean smirked, sticking his tongue out at Eren.

"I can't help it that I'm a slut," Eren added. "But we should play another game. This is getting boring."

"How about seven minutes in Heaven?" Hanji suggested. Everybody agreed as Hanji got a bottle. They all got into a circle, and since Eren ended the game of Truth or Dare, he would spin first.

And guess who the bottle landed on.

"C-captain??"

Levi stood with a smirk, grabbing Eren's hand and yanking him into the nearest closet.

The shorter man pressed Eren's back against the wall and connected their lips, immediately shoving his tongue into Eren's mouth. The brunet obliged, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck. Firm hands were placed on Eren's ass as Levi broke the kiss, leaning into Eren's ear.

"Jump."

Eren jumped up and wrapped his legs around Levi, who was prepared. He pressed Eren further back, continuing their kiss.

Eren moaned softly as the Corporal squeezing his cheeks, playing with the mounds of fat as they moved their lips in sync with the other.

The game continued outside, and soon, everybody had forgotten about Eren and Levi, them having their own closets or have already gone to bed.

"O-oh God, Levi!" Eren moaned in the soundproof closet, gasping as the shorter male thrusted into him quickly and roughly.

"H-harder, Jean!"

"Dear God, Annie!"


End file.
